rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam
Adam, sometimes nicknamed Adumb is another antagonist character in the Rails of Highland Valley series, though he is more often annoying than evil. Bio Adam works for CSX and is friends with Dave, Larry, Tannen, and other locomotives owned by CSX. As seen in several shorts, he appears to be retarded. Besides hating the NS paint scheme, Adam also hates french fries. In fact, whenever railroad employees take lunch breaks, Adam often tries to steal their french fries and throw them in the garbage can, but he has never succeeded. He also still owes Nicholas $2 he lent Adam for the vending machine. In April Fools Day, he was switching some cars when a runaway Daliah crashed into him. In Run to Revenge, he as another leading villain who helped CSX attempt to merge with NS along with Dave, Larry, and Tannen. In Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck, he and Tannen were in trouble for having an accident in What happens when you try to make up for lost time, and were sent to work for NS for the rest of the week. However, they both screwed it up anyways and were punished when arriving back at CSX. In Change of Plans, he had to help Harrison prepare Shawn's special excursion train, which annoyed him. It was said that this was a punishment for trying with failure to throw french fries in the trash can as well as annoying the other engines. One day, he threw trash at Will, only for Will and the other engines to give him some payback. His voice is VoiceForge Charlie. Basis Adam is a CSX EMD GP40-2 numbered 6045 (formerly B&O 4145). Appearances Episodes * The Good, the Bad, and the Annoying (mentioned) * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake Shorts * April Fools Day (does not speak) * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave (cameo) * What happens when you try to make up for lost time (does not speak) * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce * Will's Revenge on Adam * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy (mentioned) * Cameron Tricks His Friends (mentioned) * Lilim's Revenge on Neville (mentioned) Specials * Run to Revenge Trivia * He is named after a kid named Adam Terrell, who goes to the same school as the creator. He could also be named after the Blaxland Ridge Railroad character of the same name. * He is among the most retarded characters in the show. * His model was inspired after TheACman42 caught him pushing a local train in Plant City, FL. * He appeared in the Officer Benthetrainkid's fan made Tales on Harrison Rails Season 2 intro, in the stealth paint scheme. * His number is only one digit above Cure Dream's road number. * He also appears in Tales on Springfield Railroad as NS C44-9W #9746, in Rails of Sherman Hill as a similar model as his ROHV self (except he is an SD40-2 instead of a GP40-2), in Rails of the Mojave as BNSF AC4400CW #5645 (same model as TOSR Cameron), and in Tales of NS as the same model as his ROHV self. * He shares the same model as Diego from Tales On Springfield Railroad. Gallery Category:Locomotives Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:CSX Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Characters named after people the creator knows in real life Category:Standard cabs Category:Ex-B&O engines Category:Annoying characters Category:Four axle locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters with nicknames Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Characters that were involved in wrecks Category:Dajara521's Trainz characters Category:Blaxland Ridge Railroad characters Category:Victims of Revenge Category:Tales of NS characters Category:Characters that appear as the same model in other Trainz series Category:Tales on the SP characters Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:French Fry Thieves